Dreams Interview
Replacement Tough Girl Dream Spoke About Her season of Tough Girls Club. Interview 1. What's Up Yall Im here With My Bitch La'Dreama aka Dream From Tough Girls Season 1 So Hey Girls Can tell people Where You From and Your Age. *'Dream' Hey Yall i'm From South central and I'm 23 2. So Girl What made You Do Tough Girls Club. *'Dream' I Was Actually Auditioning For Feisty Girls Club But They Stopped That so They called me into casting for The Show and Plus im a bad Bitch all day everyday. 3. You better Say That Girl So Are Replacement Number 3 Correct. *'Dream' Yeah I Am and The Baddest. 4. So When You Walked in The House who was Nice and who was Like Giving You The Cold shoulder Cause You Know on These Shows The replacements Get Treated Like Nothing. *'Dream' Right But Yeah Them Hoes was Trying Me But My Bitches Kiki and Nancy were The Only Ones who was Being Nice Them other Hoes was trying to be Messy but They Learned There Places with me. 5. Who Where The Girls in The House When You Got There Because Yall season Got a lot of Replacements. *'Dream' Umm Kiki and Nancy and Christina and Janay and Savannah and Jinelle. 6. So You Didn't Meet Kate or Tia. *'Dream' Right 7. So Can You Give Me Words to Describe Kiki, Nancy, Christina, Janay, Savannah, and Jinelle. *'Dream' Kiki bad ass Bitch I Love Me some Kiki and Nancy real as Bitch I Love her and Christina Umm basic Boring and Janay Basic and Annoying and Savannah Ha ha Irrelevant Fuck That Hoe and Jinelle she was There like a week with me so from what i saw she was Boring 8. So You Don't Like Christina, Janay and Savannah. *''Dream''' Hell Naw Fuck Them Brady Bunch ass Bitches. 9. So This Season Sounds Lit What Did You Think About The Replacements That Came in After You Such as Daria and McKenzie and Posha. *'Dream' I Fucking Love Daria she is a gangsta Bitches Tried to Mess with her and she Layed Out Bitches 1 Hit no Lie Production even Pulled me and Her aside and was Like we are so sorry we didn't Cast Yall as Originals Cause Yall Lit and are The stars i Love My Boo Daria But McKenzie is Weak, Boring, Basic, Cry Baby, Punk, she cant Fight for shit and Posha i didn't Meet her she Replaced Me But Kiki Told Me Posha gets it Turnt when she gets There so yeah. 10. So You Got Replaced Did you get Kicked out or Just Leave Girl. *'Dream' They Kicked My Ass Out Like Literally 3 Security Guards Had to Pull me out the House I Was Going in On a Certain Bitch yall go see Later in The season who That Hoe is. 11. So Who would You say has Hands On Your Season besides You. *'Dream' Kiki all The way she gets Down and Nancy Only Got into Like 1 fight But she Whopped That Hoe ass so Her and Daria she stay Laying Bitches out Umm That's It I mean Savannah Fights Like she is doing a dance Move or something and Janay only skill is Pulling a Bitch a Hair and Christina ha ha ha ha she To Messy she Thinks she Can fight Cause she Beat up McKenzie But McKenzie is Like soft as a Pillow.